Animorphs: New Reality#2: Betrayal
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: Lynne knows the secret. Daniel is getting more suspicous, and Agahim is rising in power. R&R.


1 A/N: Hey! We're back. Sorry, but I forgot to say the disclaimer that we don't own animorphs and this fic is strictly for fun. Plus I also forgot to give credit to the rest of the writers of this series. Here are the peeps that wrote for #2  
  
ME (not me, but a boardie with the sn ME)  
  
Marco da Magnificent (This is me!)  
  
Jan Girl  
  
Magilex  
  
Animaniac  
  
North  
  
Hope  
  
EllimistGirl  
  
Ukani  
  
Animan  
  
And also this one has a surprise ending. Well at least it was in the original copies. I hope it is one also with this edited version. Also..Thanks for Reading! We like reviews! Add reviews!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Lynne  
  
  
  
An anonymous tip was sent to us, that the Andalite bandits would be at The Gardens tonight attempting to acquire new earth morphs. My Yeerk was assigned along with other fellow low-low- ranked controllers, of a team of one Human Controller set up at the Gardens as a caretaker of some of the Animals, 3 Hork-Bajir, and 3 Taxxons to investigate, because the Yeerks couldn't risk any sort of trap. Shortly after we arrived we were starting to hear voices.  
  
Voices? How can Andalite have voices? wondered my Yeerk.  
  
I didn't pay attention to any of her ramblings and analysis of the Andalite heroes, and how they might not be as what they seem, because i was too busy trying to think back of my meeting with Kyle. It was great to talk to him again, even though it wasn't 'me' who was doing the talking. Then a burning hatred started to build up inside of me for the Yeerk in my head. I had just recalled where she was trying to have Kyl;e do the same mistake i did by joining the sharing.  
  
Aw.....Poor human. Trying to think of a way to protect your friend? it mocked. It won't be long until he's one of us.  
  
But then she went back to thinking about the andalites. Our group followed the Human Controller Caretaker, towards the voices and noises.  
  
"It seems that it is coming from a lion exhibit," said the caretaker.  
  
As we approached the exhibit my Yeerk hid into the shadows.  
  
What are you doing? I asked it.  
  
Quiet human. I'm trying to keep us alive. I'm not sure if that tip was legitimate so i'm not taking any chances.  
  
After about ten minutes of hearing screams of pain and growls, my Yeerk decided to come out. The Yeerk controlled my hand and grabbed the Dracon beam hidden in my pocket. We approached catiously and we managed to spot A bear, a Hork-Bajir, and a human who's face i could not make out.  
  
Suddenly my Yeerk had an idea. It's idea that the Anadalites looked unaware and totally off gaurd. If a yeerk could capture one of these bandits, the Yeerk would definitely promoted. I could feel the Yeerk's desire.  
  
She made me step out holding the Dracon beam directly at the Andalites.  
  
"Stay right there Andalites!" my voice said.  
  
"Lynne?" said the human.  
  
Wait...a minute.......Kyle?  
  
Suddenly it all started to make sense. Kyle was one of the so-called Andalite bandits. My Yeerk read my mind.  
  
Hmmmm.....This is quite interesting. But don't worry. I won't tell the Sub- Visser. He's not gonna have this human. No....i'll take this one for myself.  
  
No!  
  
Yes.....and....  
  
But we were interupted suddenly because the Hork-Bajir advanced and pressed his wrist blade at my throat.....  
  
  
  
5 Kyle  
  
"No! Joey! Stop!"  
  
Kyle! You idiot! Don't say his name! hissed Caitlin silently to me.  
  
I didn't care. That was my best friend. Yeerk or no Yeerk. There was no way i was gonna let Joey kill her.  
  
I rushed to Joey and grabbed his arm. I was a little intimidated even though i knew Joey would never hurt me.  
  
"You can't! We can't kill another human!" i argued.  
  
Kyle. She knows who you are. We can't let her escape. Or live, Joey explained.  
  
"There has to be another way!" I cried.  
  
There is no other way Kyle. She dies. And she dies tonight, Caitlin said coldly.  
  
"There must be some of you who are Andalites at least. It's only typical an Andalite would kill first ask questions later," Lynne sneered.  
  
Quiet Yeerk, said Joey.  
  
"Make me," Lynne spat.  
  
You're not a very smart Yeerk are you? Joey said.  
  
I was frantically trying to think of a way. Suddenly an idea came to me.  
  
"I thought of a way. We can keep Lynne and starve her Yeerk. For 3 days right? Then she can help us with information on Yeerk's plans and stuff," i told them.  
  
Then a look of fear appeared on Lynne's face. Good.  
  
Scared huh? asked Caitlin. Well don't worry. We won't be doing that plan.  
  
"What are you talking about??!!" I asked angrily. "It's a perfect way! We help her She helps us!"  
  
No, Joey said suddenly. How can we hide her for 3 days without anyone knowing?  
  
He had me there. But then again the light came to me. I had another idea. I put my hand on Lynne's arm.  
  
"Sorry Lynne," I started to acquire her.  
  
What are you doing? asked Caitlin.  
  
"This is how we'll hide her for 3 days. I'll morph Lynne and be her for 3 days. And you don't need to worry about if they notice my absence. My mom and Dad work all day till 6:00 p.m., and i'll just have Alb-...um one of you write a forgery note saying that i'll be sick for 3 days," i explained. I smiled. I thought it was a nice plan.  
  
No, Joey said.  
  
"What now?" i asked angrily.  
  
Even if we did find a way, how do you know she's not a high ranking controller? The Yeerks would notice if she hasn't been to the Yeerk Pool for a long time, and still manage to have a Yeerk. So we have no choice but to kill her. Joey explained.  
  
I was lost of words. I nodded and signaled Joey to kill her. I morphed into my Osprey morph and waited for Joey. He didn't move a muscle. I-I can't. I can't kill another human, Joey admitted.  
  
Fine. I guess i'll have to do it, said Caitlin.  
  
Joey took away his blade from her throat, and Caitlin started to walk calmly towards Lynne.  
  
TSEEEW!!! TSEEEW!!  
  
Dracon beam fire! Narrowly missing me. I looked up and i saw more human controllers holding Dracon Beams. Somehow the Yeerks brought in their reinforcements. I turned back just in time to see Lynne run away in our distraction.  
  
Lynne!  
  
No time for her now! It's Time to run, said Joey.  
  
We managed to escape that night, as well as Lynne. As i got home i half- expected to find Controllers come at me. But they never came.  
  
I didn't sleep much that night, i just kept thinking of Lynne. But in my dreams when i finally did go to sleep, there was only one thing that was nagging me.  
  
Where was Daniel? 


End file.
